1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a backup system, and more particularly to creating/updating a backup volume using a data profile of a host volume.
2. Related Art
In a convention backup system, data stored on a host volume is copied to a backup volume. Thus, data stored on the backup volume corresponds to data stored on the host volume at a point in time (i.e., the time when the data was copied). If the host volume fails, then data stored on the backup volume can be used to restore the host volume.
Typically the backup volume is created by capturing all the data stored on the host volume at a point in time and copying the data to the backup volume. To capture the data stored on the host volume, the host volume is typically taken off-line, which means that access to the host volume is denied or limited. To copy the data to the backup volume, the data stored on the host volume is typically transmitted from the host volume to the backup volume, which can be time and bandwidth consuming.